


Their First Christmas

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles 2012 [6]
Category: CSI: Miami, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio and Trip celebrate their first Christmas together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Christmas

Horatio smiled when he pulled up the drive to the beach house. He'd had to be in Miami for a court case all week and Trip had stayed home. Obviously his lover had found the Christmas decorations. The palm trees that lined the drive were wrapped with lights and the house cottage had been trimmed with white lights and at each corner Trip had changed the colors to red and green to make it look like holly. 

Parking the mustang, he wondered what else he would find when he walked in. This was their first Christmas together and he was looking forward to spending it with Trip.


End file.
